


Negeri di Awan

by Efavivace



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: 90's Music, Fictogemino, Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Sebuah lagu tentang negeri di awan, di mana kedamaian menjadi istananya. / Digimons' PoV, a song-fictogemino / Untuk event refreshfestival dan #UnforgottenMemories





	

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon Adventure © Akiyoshi Hongo  
> “Negeri di Awan” © Efavivace  
> .  
> A song-fictogemino, Digimons' PoV.  
> Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh Digimon bukan milik saya, demikian pula lagunya Mas Katon Bagaskara dengan judul tersebut yang ditulis pada tahun 1993, dan saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan menulis untuk dua event: Unfor90tten Memories yang diselenggarakan oleh Patih Alam dan Refresh Festival yang diselenggarakan oleh Belinda Arimbi untuk kategori song-fiction ^^

Kita tengah kembali ke negeri itu.

Aku, kamu, dan mereka.

.

Aku yang bagaikan kembara di masa lalu, yang akhirnya menemukan kasih dan hidup di wajahmu.

Kau anak terpilih yang kedelapan, yang bersinar serupa namamu yang di depan, pun telah menarik jiwaku yang lelah diperbudak kegelapan.

.

Aku yang dikenal paling lugu padahal punya sosok yang disebut paling sangar—apalagi kalau perutku sudah lapar.

Kau datang padaku, kau tawarkan hati yang lebih lugu; pun lugu, sebetulnya tak ada yang lebih berani daripada dirimu.

.

Aku yang menjadi saksi perjuanganmu dan aku juga yang sempat kau lupakan di antara ambisimu.

Kau yang bertarung dengan hasrat dalam dirimu sampai akhirnya kau sendiri yang menemukan kejujuran itu dalam hatimu.

.

Aku yang bisa mekar dari tumbuhan berduri, seperti tulusnya dirimu tanpa ingin orang lain tahu.

Kau yang pernah mengatai orang _tsundere_ dan tidak pernah bercermin—hei, aku hanya bercanda!—yah, kau memang cantik, baik tampak luar maupun di dalam diri.

.

Aku yang bisa menjelma menjadi malaikat bersayap putih bagimu.

Kau yang pernah patah arang menghadapi dilema keluarga di usia belia; sejatinya mereka tidak pergi, kau masih punya harapan, karena kau punya kasih.

_._

Aku yang menjalani suka dan sedih bersamamu dalam pelukan kasih.

Kau yang memiliki bahasa kasih dalam kalbu, yang tak terungkap dengan kata namun tingkah laku.

_._

Aku yang pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa pertengkaran, karena semua ambisi konyol ini hanya emosi sesaat.

Kau yang memainkan untukku sebuah lagu dengan harmonikamu, sebuah lagu tentang negeri di awan.

.

Aku yang membawamu ke negeri di awan itu, negeri—atau lebih tepat disebut—“dunia” digital kami.

Kau yang membawa mereka ke negeri di awan itu, dunia di balik layar kelabu, di mana kedamaian menjadi istananya selalu.

Negeri di awan—dunia digital kami.

Kini, kita—aku dan kamu dan mereka—tengah kembali, menuju ke sana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cloud computing adalah istilah untuk melakukan komputasi data digital dengan internet. Dianalogikan dengan “awan” karena data itu tidak secara fisik ada :)  
> Bagaimanapun, manganime Digimon pernah mengisi masa kecil saya dan ada memori pribadi yang tersirat dalam satu (atau dua?) dari delapan lambang di cerita ini, hehe. Alurnya saya buat acak antara Digimon Adventure 01, 02 maupun tri.  
> Ini adalah fictogemino pertama saya, meskipun bukan songfict pertama saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :D terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
